Badge
Badges allow you to show off all your different LEGO related accomplishments. You can get badges by doing everything from subscribing to LEGO magazine to discovering the hidden secret Networkers in MLN. Some badges work like Masterpieces to allow you to be friends with different Networkers, such as Patty Arch and the Sticker Preservation Affiliate. Others are just to show off or to look cool. Beta Tester Badge Awarded to all people who have passed the beta testing period and have gotten to at least Rank 1 during that time. P.O.S Badge "A friend of You-Know-Who." A secret Networker is required to get this badge. House of Gauntlets Badge Awarded to members of the House of Gauntlets. The Blueprint for this badge can be found on Princess Cynthia's Page. She will trade it for 1 Red Flower. House of Mantles Badge Awarded to members of the House of Mantles. The Blueprint for this badge can be found on Prince Pelle's Page. He will trade it for 1 Red Flower. LEGO Club Magazine Badge, Rank 1 Awarded to LEGO Club Magazine subscribers only. Members are required to enter a secret code to access this badge. Lego Club Magazine Badge, Rank 2 This reward is exclusive for subscribers of the LEGO Club Magazine. This badge was found in the XML; it is probably rewarded by Max's brother Ron. LEGO Universe Creation Lab Badge Awarded to those who have contributed to the LEGO Universe Creation Lab. Requires a total of 125 Plastic Pellets to buy and make. You must be a friend of Prof Brickkeeper to buy and make. You must also have uploaded creations into the LEGO Universe. Kanoka Club Badge Members of the Kanoka Club get this old school infected Kanohi badge. To get this badge, you needed to have the Kanoka Club Badge on your old Club Page. Whenua sends you the blueprint for this badge. Old Timer Badge Members from the migration of '05 got this badge. Due to a glitch, members who joined after July 2007 also obtained this badge. Star Justice Deputy Badge Obtainable by a hidden page in the Lego Factory Space website. Once you make it, you can befriend Capt Reynolds. Star Justice Badge of Honor Awarded for heroic efforts in returning the stolen plans to Capt Reynolds. Requires 111+ Space Fuel Cells, 40+ Red Bricks, and some space probes(a lot). and some days Space Skull Badge Awarded for helping Bob Skull and for high treachery and sneakiness in betraying Star Justice. S.P.A. Badges *S.P.A. Rank 1 Badge *S.P.A. Rank 2 Badge *S.P.A. Rank 3 Badge *S.P.A. Rank 4 Badge All of the S.P.A. badges allow you to become friends with the S.P.A. Networkers. Brickmaster Badge The Brickmaster Badge is awarded to the really dedicated builders in the My LEGO Network. Coast Guard Badges Coast Guard Badge, rank 1 This award has been given by Old Capt Joe after completion of the first level of the LEGO City Coast Guard Game. This person is currently striving to become Lieutenant. Coast Guard Badge, rank 2 Given by Old Capt Joe after having defeated level 2 in the LEGO City Coast Guard game. Next rank is Commander. Coast Guard Badge, rank 3 Given after outstanding performance in the LEGO City Coast Guard game. Next rank is Captain. Coast Guard Badge, rank 4 Wow – great effort! This award has been given after reaching Captain rank. Next “hard” level is Admiral!! Coast Guard Badge, rank 5 Outstanding performance! Award shows that the highest and final rank possible in the world of LEGO City Coast Guard has been reached! Well done! LEGO Insider Badge Award to those who traveled to Billund, Denmark to see the LEGO Company in person! This isn't in the official badge list, but some people have obtained them. LEGO Creativity Badge Congratulations! You've just won a trip to Denmark to meet the LEGO Company in person! This isn't in the official badge list, but some people have obtained them. Agori Honor Badge Agori Honor Badge, Rank 1 This is given by Raanu from giving him the Stinger Oath. Agori Honor Badge, Rank 2 This award is given by Tarduk for mailing the Ancient Scroll. Agori Honor Badge, Rank 3 This award is given by Tarix for 1 Red Pearl. Agori Honor Badge, Rank 4 This award is given by Strakk for 5 Thornax. Agori Honor Badge, Rank 5 This award is given by Raanu for mailing the Glatorian Contract. LEGO World Event Badge Award for high dedication and loyalty to LEGO. This user has been to a LEGO World Event! It can be obtained by typing a code into Echo's Code Module. NOTE: The code can only be obtained if you've gone to the LEGO World Event in Copenhagen, Denmark, which was available from February 12-15, 2009. LEGO Racers Challenge Beta Tester Badge LEGO Racers Challenge Beta Tester Badge for outstanding assistance to the Racers Team! The new beta badge for the new racers game, which will be released on May 11th. Badge Sequences Some badges, such as the Agori Honor Badges and the Coast Guard Badges, are built in sequences. Others, like the S.P.A. Badges, are built separately. In other words, you need the first badge to get the second, the second badge to get the third, and so forth. These sequences always begin with a special item, but it can only be obtained once. This is to prevent users from obtaining multiple badges in the sequence. Category:My LEGO Network